Not Really A Gamble So Much As A Guess
by muchtvs
Summary: An episode tag to The Gamble. Some spicy language and concepts. Completed.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The OC and its characters belong to someone with much more money than me.  
  
Author's note: This is an episode tag to The Gamble. I wonder what went on the rest of the day. We will probably never see it, so I wrote it. If someone has already written a tag to this episode, go read it; it's probably better. I have a love of punctuation marks, especially commas. Still looking for a beta. I was reading my reviews for Simple Gestures, wow, thanks guys. It took me forever to get up the courage to post. Glad I did now. Had this story hidden away too.  
  
One last thing. (Cringing) I tried to write early Seth, which means a lot of rambling and little more boyish. I almost didn't post because if you write Seth bad, well, that's just not good. I posted, you only live once, right? I hope I didn't copy anything from the shows. 'Sethism' tend to cling to your unconscious inner monologue.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Not Really A Gamble; So Much As A Guess  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Ok, alright, so, this one. Look at this one and tell me, what do you think. See, the hair has a certain wave to it, yes? Ok, that's early 80's, nice, nice. Very about layers, never really truly appreciated past 85, but hey, I saw some woman in the Haagen-Das still working almost the exact same 'do' yesterday, and I must say, she had it GO-ING ON. But I digress, look, look at this one. Alright, now we are on early 90's. See, see the difference in the hair, subtle, yet with a hint of grunge. It says, yes, I can kick some serious arch enemy ass and still go home to my flannel wearing, garage-band playing boyfriend. I may be a wonder, but I am still a woman."  
  
Seth punctuates the word woman with a knowing nod of his head and a quick click of his tongue.  
  
Ryan stone stares back, still processing an image of some woman in the Haagen-Das wearing an 80's haircut.  
  
Seth is so excited about Ryan staying in Newport that the youngest Cohen is in danger of orbiting out of his already frenzied trajectory. He grabs another Wonder Woman comic and flings it at Ryan.  
  
"You know what? You are in for a treat my new friend. We are going to call this moment..", Seth scratches behind his ear, pondering, distracts himself with a piece of lint he manages to pull from his shirt, and then continues. "Ok so, I can't think of a good title for this moment, I will later. That's not important. What is important my man Atwood is that you are about to enter the Seth Cohen comic book inner sanctum."  
  
Ryan looks around at what must be a thousand comic books strew over Seth's bed. He fans an arm back and forth over the mess and deadpans, "This isn't the inner sanctum?"  
  
Seth looks appalled at the mere thought. "Noooo, no don't be silly Ryan. Really, don't blame yourself. You are ignorant to this world, I understand. I'm patient. This, all this, is child's play. I mean that stack alone, over there, can be bought at...",  
  
Seth stops and takes a deep breath. He looks tragic. "VONS for god's sake. No Ryan the inner sanctum is all about the...." Seth raises his fingers in air quotes, "Hard to find imports." He lowers his fingers and picks the Wonder Woman comic book in question back up. "Hard core stuff man. Hard to score."  
  
Seth smiles, he seems pleased with himself. He's on to something. "Harder the core, harder to score." He smugly reclines. "That's what we say in the comic book biz."  
  
Ryan finally recognizes a concept he can work with. "Hard core, so this import stuff is like a kind of porno? Well that is a wonder."  
  
Seth shrinks back, mistaking Ryan honest question for sarcasm.  
  
"Ok, you know what, if you're not going to take this seriously Ryan, there will be no inner sanctum for you. Ok? You want to play hardball tough guy, bring it on. I let you in, I can bounce you out just as fast." Seth snaps his fingers to accentuate his point.  
  
Ryan's confusion is gaining momentum. He was actually being serious about the porno. Now he's disappointed. If there is no porno in the inner sanctum, he really doesn't want to bother entering it.  
  
But Ryan enjoys watching Seth being Seth, so he extends a peace offering. "I was watching Cartoon Network the other day, and they were playing a really old cartoon. With all these guys in the comics in it and..."  
  
"Ah yes", Seth interjects, "That would be Super Friends, early 70's. Strictly amateurish, but a valiant attempt nonetheless."  
  
Ryan shakes his head, "Whatever. So Wonder Woman is going after the bad guy in her plane and..."  
  
Seth can't control himself. "Her invisible jet Ryan, the plane has its own designation. Invisible. Jet."  
  
Ryan drops his head. "Whatever, so here she is. Sneaking up in her jet that no one can see, but you can still see her flying it, so it looks like she is sitting and flying through the air, like a magic carpet BarcaLounger."  
  
Seth is losing his aforementioned patience. "Point. What would your point be? Hhumm? Hurry up, you've almost used up your inner sanctum filibuster allotment."  
  
"Well", Ryan scoots closer to Seth and leans forward, cocks his head "If you can see her flying then what the hell is the purpose of her plane being invisible. I mean can't the bad guys still see her coming?"  
  
Seth springs off the bed and snatches the comic book out of Ryan's grip. "You know what Mr. Sarcastic, Mr. Witty Wit? No more inner sanctum for you. Hope it was worth it. Oh, what's this?" Seth grabs an imaginary piece of paper from the air, "What's this? Oh I know, it's your eviction notice Ryan Atwood. You are hereby being evicted from the inner sanctum. Remove yourself, go."  
  
Ryan shrugs. "Ok, whatever." He lifts his body off the bed and lumbers towards the exit. He pauses at the bedroom door. "Your mom wants us downstairs by 11:00." Grinning like the Cheshire cat, Ryan glances over his shoulder at Seth, "You comin'?"  
  
Seth sighs and throws the comic book on his bed. "Yeah, sure, ok, why not? I'm all about forgiveness today. I'm pardoning. I'm like the Pope, or a former President. Seriously, dude, you are like Mark Rich and I'm Bill Clinton. I am that willing to pardon."  
  
Ryan has no idea what in the hell Seth is talking about. He throws up his hands, "Yup."  
  
The two boys wander off in search of Kirsten. 


	2. Chapter 2

Not Really A Gamble; So Much As A Guess Chapter Two  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"I think you should come eat lunch with us Sandy. We should all go together." Kirsten looks around the kitchen counter for her car keys. Her nerves are still on edge. Three hours ago they agreed to allow an abandoned sixteen-year-old to come to live with them. The reality of the situation is now hitting home.  
  
Sandy, sensing his wife's growing uneasiness, holds his hands out apologetically. "I'm sorry honey, I have to meet with Carl Baker. It took me a whole week to line this meeting up. Carl won't be available for another month. We could do dinner together. Can we wait to go out until dinner?"  
  
Kirsten spots the purse she used last night hanging over a chair. She heads over to it in search of her missing keys. "No, it can't wait. Well yes, we can still go out for dinner, but I want to take the boys out this afternoon."  
  
Before Sandy can ask why, Kirsten lets out a triumphant; "Yes!" pulls the car keys from her purse, and walks back into the kitchen. "Sandy, he has a back pack. A back pack for god's sake. His mother didn't even bring anything else from the house for him. I have no idea how long he has been wearing the same socks. I don't think he would ask us for water if he were on fire. The child needs.." she stops an inch away from Sandy, and looks into his face, "He just needs."  
  
Sandy smiles at his wife, leans over and kisses her. "God, you are so incredibly beautiful when you are in this nuturing mode. I have my own needs."  
  
Kirsten returns the kiss, and then pushes her husband backwards. "I don't think so, don't push your luck buddy."  
  
S andy regains his balance and offers, "I washed them last night."  
  
Kirsten is confused. "Washed what?"  
  
"Ryan's clothes, last night before we went to Casino night. He already had a suit on, my socks, so I took advantage of the situation. You were right about his socks by the way." Sandy plugs his nose, "Yikes."  
  
Kirsten considers her husband's words, nods in approval and walks over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.  
  
"Oh and there were boxers. So either he was commando last night, or he has extra pairs." Sandy steals the bottle of water from Kirsten and takes a sip.  
  
She slugs him on the arm and recaptures the water. She turns for her keys and Sandy gently reaches for her. He places his arms around her waist. "Seriously Kirsten. Hold off on the shopping. Let's wait." He kisses the back of her neck, "Take my word for it. You are a whole lot more concerned about the state of his wardrobe than Ryan is. Let the kid have a day to comprehend what has happened before you drag him to the mall. Teenage boys and shopping?" Sandy raises his eyebrows. "Perhaps not so much."  
  
Kirsten sighs, a quiet admission of defeat. "Ok, maybe you're right. A quick lunch and we'll come home. Give Ryan some time to adjust."  
  
Sandy releases her, "There you go." He glances at his watch, "And here I go." He plants one last kiss on his wife. "See ya."  
  
Grabbing his briefcase from the kitchen counter, Sandy runs into the boys. He lifts up a finger. "Seth, I have to take off, you two behave yourselves for your mother."  
  
"So dad, what you're saying is, cancel the whole 'Welcome Ryan' stripper gram?" Seth inquires.  
  
Sandy considers the proposal. "Well, maybe if you keep it to the pool house, music low. " He reaches out, musses Ryan's hair, and points towards his biological son, "Get him under control, will ya Ryan?"  
  
Ryan grimaces, wrinkles his nose and offers, "I'm only one man Mr. Cohen."  
  
Sandy opens the front door, "Truer words have never been spoken Ryan, do your best. It's Sandy to you by the way Mr. Atwood." He winks at Ryan and leaves. The kid looks down at the floor and smiles.  
  
"Mom", Seth screams, causing Ryan to flinch. "Are we going or not?"  
  
Kirsten comes into the foyer holding her ears, "Gee I don't know Seth, and can we fit the Coopers in our car? Because given the volume of your voice, they may now think they're invited."  
  
Seth rolls his eyes at her and exaggerates a whisper, "Mom, are we going or what?"  
  
Kirsten walks past him. She reaches for Ryan's elbow and steers the boy towards the entrance. "Ryan and I are going Seth, see if you can keep up."  
  
Seth rolls his eyes again and follows them out the front door. "You wound me mother" he calls out, then adds, "I'm wounded." 


	3. Chapter 3

Not Really A Gamble; So Much As A Guess Chapter Three  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
In the back seat, Ryan is looking out the window, watching the cars go by. Seth is in the front seat harassing Kirsten, something about how the pool could be converted to a skateboard park during the off-season. Kirsten points out that there really isn't much of an off-season in Newport, but Seth continues to ramble, chastising his mother about how she only thinks in the upper class suburban box. Their noise soothes Ryan's raw nerves. Seth's bedroom and the pool house are the only two places he allows himself to fully relax in. All other areas are public domain. He is still so awkward in Kirsten presence that he has to mentally psych himself before even offering up a simple yes or no. He is a little more comfortable with Sandy. Ryan feels numb and uncertain. Dawn left him for a second time this morning. Now he's on his way to a California Pizza Kitchen with a kid he has only known a few days and a woman who really only smiled at him for the first time a few hours ago. Ryan's not hungry. He's emotionally paralyzed. He hears Seth in the background calling his name.  
  
"Ryan!" Seth leans into the back seat of the car and snaps his fingers in Ryan's face, "Hello? Are you with me? What is so interesting out there? They don't have cars in Chino?"  
  
Ryan surfaces from his private thoughts in a slow fog, "What? Yes, I mean no. Yes cars, no Jags or Hummers."  
  
Seth dismisses the answer to a question he meant as rhetorical and pleads, "What's your answer to the whole pool slash skateboard park thing."  
  
"Huh?" Ryan stammers.  
  
Seth flops back into the passenger's seat. He sweeps his hand out and straightens it towards his mother. "Ok, so, Ryan's on my side on this issue. That's two votes for Project Pool Conversion."  
  
The car stops at a red light and Kirsten turns to her son. "Since when is 'huh' a yes vote Seth? And put your seatbelt back on."  
  
Seth points out the light has turned green and comments as he buckles himself in, "As of the time I appointed myself in charge if this informally formal pool poll. I'm considering Ryan's 'huh' as a hanging Chad. Default to the judge's discretion, namely myself, and therefore a yes vote."  
  
Kirsten shakes her head and Seth plots on. Ryan returns his attention to the passing cars, this morning's event weighing him down more and more as the Cohen house gets further and further away.  
  
Dawn waved this time before betraying him. A piss poor follow-up to the damn note sure, but what the hell, at least she made the effort in person. Ryan wipes at his nose with the sleeve of his jacket. He will not do this; he will not break down in front of these strangers. To calm himself he silently returns to counting the cars as they go by. As he hits Hummer number twenty-seven, the Rover turns into the restaurant's parking lot. He mashes his sleeve against his eyes, wishing like hell he owned a pair of sunglasses. Get it together Ryan, he urges himself. Just keep it together.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Ryan has never seen so many combinations for pizza. Interestingly enough, he's having some trouble locating pepperoni on the menu. He looks out the restaurant's window, Hummer number thirty-two races into oblivion.  
  
"So Ryan", Kirsten sips at her glass of water, "What's look good?" Ryan realizes that the waitress has arrived and is taking orders.  
  
He doesn't know what to say. He thinks to himself, 'Well, let's just pick one Mrs. Cohen, a stable home, a little less domestic abuse, a mother who doesn't need a mother.' Ryan shrugs. "Pepperoni?"  
  
Seth nods in approval, "Yes, that is a fine selection. What do you think for a beverage, Mountain Dew? Traditional or Code Red. The Code Red is growing on me but I have a whole slew of 'New Coke' concerns about it."  
  
"Pepsi", Ryan concludes. "Please."  
  
The waitress smiles at him. "Sure sweetie." She's hot, definitely college. Given her tone, Ryan figures she must think he is twelve.  
  
Seth is monopolizing the conversations that await the arrival of lunch, which is fine with Ryan. The youngest Cohen has moved on to something about a Wally-ball court in the basement. Kirsten points out that they don't have a basement, but Seth counter points that the next earthquake may fix that problem. Out of the corner of his eye, Ryan counts Hummer number forty.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Kirsten picks at the remains of her salad, listening to Seth explain some of the finer dynamics of Newport teen life to Ryan. She's worried because Ryan has barely spoken, eaten little, and appears emotionally inaccessible. She wanted lunch to help distract him from this morning's events but maybe they should have stayed home. He seemed happier there. Ryan's not from Newport; she doubts that food offers much of a distraction from anything in Chino.  
  
When the waitress arrives with the check, Kirsten looks at the remains of almost an entire pizza on Ryan's plate. "Do you want a 'to go' box Ryan?" she asks the teenager.  
  
He stares at the food and shakes his head. "Um, I'm really not that hungry."  
  
Kirsten realizes she never even asked him whether or not he liked pizza. It's Seth that loves pizza. She drove to the Pizza Kitchen like a lemming. Feeling guilty, she joins Ryan in staring at the food.  
  
"I'll take it", Seth cheerfully pips up, breaking the silence. He smiles an enormous cheesy grin and qualifies, "One can NEVER have enough pepperoni." Ryan wants to make his own counter point and remind Seth that he is half-Jewish and maybe shouldn't be eating pepperoni in the first place. Instead he slides his plate in the direction of the waitress.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Standing to leave the restaurant, Kirsten mentally kicks herself. It's not just about Seth anymore. Ryan deserves to have a say in things. She places a hand on his shoulder but quickly removes it when Ryan instinctually recoils slightly. "You pick next time, ok Ryan?"  
  
He nods and continues making his way to the exit. The waitress catches up with them and hands Seth the 'to go' box. Her shoulder brushes Ryan's and he feels her breath tickle his ear. "My phone number's on the bottom of the box", she whispers. The trio emerges from the restaurant into the bright California sunshine.  
  
Seth ambles into the front seat, spots the phone number and squeals, "Dude, that dyn-o-mite waitresses left me her digits. I ranked digits! How Mountain Dew Code Red is this?"  
  
Ryan smiles, shakes his head and attempts to clarify. "Did you just say digits?"  
  
Kirsten snatches the box from Seth. "Maybe I'll have your father call her. He can explain the concept of jail bait."  
  
Seth tries to get the box back but relinquishes all hope as Kirsten slaps his hand for the fifth time. "Mom, please, our love has barely taken wings."  
  
Kirsten tucks the box into the side compartment of her door. "Save it Seth, your love is composed of Styrofoam."  
  
Ryan watches the cars go by.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
When they pull into the driveway, Kirsten takes a deep breathe and asks Ryan to get the mail. The teenager replies a quiet ok and makes his way down the long drive.  
  
"That was so smooth mom", Seth chastises, "I bet Ryan had absolutely NO idea that you wanted to speak to me alone."  
  
Kirsten observes Ryan's progress through the rearview mirror. He's still making his way to the end of the driveway. Turning to Seth, she folds her hands in her lap and says, "You wanted this as much as your father Seth. I will not shoulder this boy's grief alone. It can't be only about sailing and Playstation with you Seth. Your father can't just contribute court dates and clean socks. You two have to step up. You have to help me help him Seth. I can't, I will not, do this alone."  
  
Seth glances in the rearview mirror, watching Ryan open the mailbox. "I am helping mom", he protests. "Just different from you. I do help Ryan."  
  
Kirsten looks out the car window. Her son has been talking all day but this is the first time she has bothered to listen. "I'm sorry Seth", she says quietly, "God you're right. I'm sorry."  
  
Seth holds out his fist, "Hey, we're cool" can I have my pizza box back now?"  
  
Kirsten laughs, hits his outstretched fist with hers and smacks him on the side of the head. "No Seth, you may not."  
  
Ryan patiently waits outside her window with the mail. Even though no one is forcing a conversation on him, the boy looks guarded, his head down. Kirsten guesses he walked in slow motion the entire time.  
  
Seth jumps out of the car, goes around to Kirsten's side and casually drops an arm around Ryan's shoulder. Kirsten waits for the reflexive recoil but it doesn't come.  
  
"Hey, you know what Ry? I'm feeling full, refreshed, in good spirits. You have been pardoned and served your time away from the inner sanctum. I'm dispensing 'Get Into Sanctum Cards Free Today', and you are first in line. Let's give it another shot, shall we?" Ryan squints at him skeptically through the mid-day sun.  
  
Removing herself from the vehicle, Kirsten takes the mail from Ryan and holds up a finger. "Uh, you know what Seth? Maybe Ryan wants a sandwich or something." Ryan looks bored. Kirsten persists, "Cereal?"  
  
The boy contemplates the offer, then nods, "Ok. I mean, yes, please."  
  
As they walk into the palatial house, Kirsten mentions to Ryan that now that he will be staying with them, he should get to know some of the other family members. Seth groans. As he closes the door, Hummer number forty- one innocently passes the front of the house. It goes unnoticed.  
  
Seth considers trying to spare Ryan the trip down photo gauntlet lane, but his mom has already commandeered the hapless teen into the den. Making his way to his bedroom to wait for Ryan, Seth hears his mother starting the celluloid tour.  
  
"Ryan, I want to show you this picture first."  
  
Seth is surprised when he hears Ryan initiate a question. "Who is that?"  
  
Kirsten answers, "That's my mom Ryan. She died a little while ago. I miss her."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Later that afternoon when Sandy calls inquiring about dinner plans, he is told to come home; Ryan wants to eat in tonight.  
  
Finis (And thanks for reading.) 


End file.
